Writession
by DaynaDaUnicorn
Summary: Writession- verb- When a writer has depression they cannot write anything without it sucking, and they feel unconfident about their work. It seem I have caught a bad case of Writession, so I'm doing a bunch of one-shots to help me out so I can finish my SYOT. Mostly Hayffie because I'm a crazy goon like that. These are the one-shots.
1. Broken Warhead

**Hey guys, it's Dana! And as you know already, I'm obsessed with HG! Especially Hayffie... Anywho, I have gone through a funk, that won't allow me to finish my SYOT. So, my brother suggested I do a couple of one-shots. So I'm going to post my one-shots here, and hope all goes well... Alright here we go.**

**Pairing(s): Katniss/Peeta, slight Haymitch/Ms. Everdeen, Haymitch/Effie**

**Summary: Haymitch is beaten to a bloody pulp for information he won't give. This is what would of happened if the ones that got captured (Annie, Johanna, Peeta, Effie, Enobaria) had went to 13, instead of Haymitch. In their place: Haymitch, Finnick, and Ms. Everdeen**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort (except... no comfort.)**

Haymitch Abernathy knew he was dying, but he had yet to care. Blood dribbled down his chin, and he had yet to care. His clothes were tattered, and covered in Cinna and his own blood, but he had yet to care. He was getting thinner, he was dying for fucksake, but he had yet to care.

"Haymitch... are you up?" A soft female voice asks. He love her, once upon a time. But her decision had been obvious. She wanted his half-brother, not him. How could he blame her? Sean Everdeen wasn't a drunk. Sean Everdeen didn't murder people. Sean Everdeen wouldn't get their children killed. Haymitch would.

"Yes, Lily. I'm up." he whispered, his voice hoarse and painful from underuse.

"Haymitch... do you know if Prim or Katniss is here?" she asks.

"No. Neither of them are here. They're in twelve. Lily, they're safe." He assures. Suddenly, he feels his left arm lift, and her cuddle under him.

"I never loved him. It was just safer... for us I mean." she mutters to him. He can feel her breath on his neck, and he fights to not kiss her and take her right there.

"I know." Is all he responds.

"But... you're mad aren't you. I know my father promised my hand to you, but everyone's father promised their hand to you... it just... it wasn't... I can't..." she trails off, and Haymitch looks down.

"Lilac Abigail Everdeen, I love you. It wasn't your fault." he says. He then leans down, and their lips lock. For that split second, their in heaven. Then someone clears their throat. Haymitch pulls away and shakes his brown curls from his silver eyes to see who interrupted them.

His sea-green eyes are dull, his bronze hair is messy, he's filthy, his lips are cracked and he's becoming thin, but Finnick still has enough in him to smile.

"Hate to break the love fest, but Cinna..." he turns serious. "Cinna isn't breathing." he says. Haymitch and Lily crawl over to Finnick. Cinna had been chained to Finnick as sort of a mockery (the two had been lovers, before Annie waltzed into Finnick's life) and now the man wasn't breathing.

"Cinna! Cinna, damned you wake up!" Haymitch growls, shaking the boy awake. He was his only son, how... how did this...

"CINNA!" Haymitch is shouting now, shaking Cinna so hard that his arms are growing tired. This wakes Portia, and she comes over too.

"Cinna?" she squeaks out desperately. She slaps his face, but he doesn't stir.

That's it then.

"He's dead." Lily pronounces what's on everyone's mind.

Portia slumps to the floor, tears pouring from her hazel eyes. Her dirty blonde hair falls over her face in pain, and she bangs her tiny fists on the floor.

Finnick's eyes close, and he exhales deeply. He let's the tears pour out silently, not caring how unmanly he thinks it is.

Haymitch pulls the dead boy's body close to him and weeps. It was his only child. An accidental affair in the middle of the night had caused this mess. But this mess was almost the only thing he loved.

Lily scooted back into the corner, on a mat. She curled up and sighed. He was young, he didn't deserve this situation.

"Twenty-two." Haymitch breathed, and set Cinna down. "He was twenty-two."

* * *

"What's the Mockingjay up to, eh Abernathy?" a rather rough peacekeeper asks.

"Rot in hell." he hisses, and spits on the guards boots. The peacekeeper, Oraij, slips on a brass knuckle. Then calmly walks over to Haymitch, and punches him straight across the face. Haymitch yelps and jerks forward.

"Now, we can play nicely you little... spitfuck, or we can get angry in here. You want to get angry?" Oraij asks.

"Suck my dick." Haymitch growls. That's exactly where Oraij sticks his boot.

"I got a bunch of... guards that want a piece of your ass Abernathy. And for free too, their lucky day. Just answer nicely and nothing bad happens."

"False reasoning." Haymitch spits. Oraij pauses.

"Oh, are my words too big for the dumbfuck? It means 'lies' you uneducated piece of shit." Oraij gets his stomach this time. Haymitch spews blood from his mouth, and it lands of Oraij's face with a splatter. Haymitch laughs.

"Think that was funny, how about this?" he asks. Suddenly, a TV appears in the wall. On the screen, is Effie. She is natural, her real auburn hair falling down in waves, her blue eyes sparkling with laughter. Next to her on screen, is a man. It takes Haymitch awhile to realize the man is Gale Hawthorne. Haymitch doesn't like the looks Gale is giving her. It's the same look Haymitch catches her giving him, when they are cuddling on the chair. Admiration, and... love.

"Oh, looks like Hawthorne's got the hots for... oh what's this?" Oraij asks.

Effie is giving Gale that same look.

Haymitch's look.

The look reserved for him only.

"NO!" Haymitch roars, lunging at the screen. He winds up throwing himself against the wall. "FUCKING NO!"

"Oh but yes. Fucking _yes_." Oraij says, then laughs. He's got him. He's cracked Abernathy. Haymitch turns on the peacekeeper, and punches him in the nose. That's all it takes. Oraij takes his knife from his belt, and stabs him in the stomach. Haymitch's world turns black, and he finally fades out.

* * *

_The little boy with blonde hair and silver eyes, the little girl with dark hair and blue eyes, and the twins with auburn hair and dark hair and sky blue eyes bounce about._

_"Who knew?" Haymitch asks her, and she smiles at him. But it's not a happy smile. It's a sad apologetic smile._

_"I need to tell you something."_

_"Mhm?" he asks, as he closes his eyes and lays in the grass._

_"They're not ours."_

_"What?"_

_"Well... they're mine. But... They're Gale's too. What I'm trying to say is... Gale's the father. Not you." she says quickly._

_The world fades out. Haymitch is home, with bottles surrounding him. Outside, "his" children play. Upstairs, his wife fucks another man. And downstairs, around him, he slowly let's the alchohol poisoning consume him._

**_This is the first of many. Not all one-shots are going to be like this (well duh) they're going to go by my usual backset which is:_**

**_Effie with auburn hair/blue eyes_**

**_Haymitch with dark hair/grey eyes_**

**_Mickey, the oldest, dark hair/blue eyes_**

**_Marigold, the youngest, auburn hair/grey eyes._**

**_I hope this was okay... alright... bye._**


	2. One More Burning Desire

**I was listening to One More Night (Maroon 5) and Burning Burning Desire (Lana Del Rey) when this popped in my head. Some serious lemon ahead, read at you own risk.**

**Pairings: Haymitch/Katniss slight Effie/Peeta and slight Katniss/Peeta**

**Summary: Haymitch does something unforgivable, can be truly make it up to Katniss?**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: M**

Her slim figure stood in the doorway, you can see her anger in the features on her face.

"What the fucking fuck?" she says, low and deadly.

"If you leave now, it won't hurt as much."

"It'll hurt me anyways." She snaps. I chortle.

"Want to place money on that, sweetheart?" I ask coldly.

"You...you told Peeta, that he could go on national fucking TV and tell the world that you told him that he could have my hand in marriage. Why, Haymitch? Just... just tell me why." She begs.

"Because, sweetheart, in case you haven't noticed, this what we do every night, is wrong. We're not the only ones. Effie, the capitol princess, yeah, she's fucking him. But we have to stop. We all do. Trust me, it's for your own good." I growl lowly. It's blinding how fast her hand comes into contact with my face.

"You don't have the fucking right to tell me my own good." She says angrily. I didn't realize we were so close. I can feel her hot breath on my chest, and I can't resist. It takes seconds for us to be on the kitchen table, me running my hands along her perfect body.

"Fuck, Haymitch." She breathes. I rip her shirt off, revealing the top half of her. I look up, into this heavy-lidded grey eyes I've come to love.

"I'm trying sweetheart." I smirk. Her hands fumble with my belt, and she hisses.

"Take it off damnit." She snaps at me.

"So eager." I breathe, using the line I used on the train that fateful day.

"My God, quit that!" she growls. I was teasing her, removing her pants and bra slowly, giving soft gentle kisses to her body. I move down, licking and kissing at her soft lips. I finally can't resist her, and run my tongue along her clit.

"_Haymitch_," my name falls from her lips, and not the ones I'm licking.

_Damn this foul man_, I think as his tongue moves expertly around all my g-spot. He knows I'm sensitive, yet he continues to be so rough. And God, do I hate and love him for it.

"Hay-_ah_!" I scream, as I come to my climax. I know, it won't be the first of the night. He comes back up to kiss me, but I turn my head.

"Ah, ah, ah." I say, giving him a tease of his own. It takes seconds to pin him onto the table, and slowly slide down his pants and boxers. I give a large gulp. If I were to put a ruler next to Haymitch's member, especially when it's hard, it would definitely pass twelve.

"Having a problem down there honey?" he asks, and I roll my eyes.

"Hell if I am." I growl at him, and lick his head gently. He bucks his hips and I laugh. There are two things Haymitch is sensitive about, it's when a girl licks. I can't run my tongue along his balls without him letting out a moan.

"Stop teasing sweetie." He says, looking at me with blue eyes so dark and lust clouded, they look navy blue instead of the usual sky.

"You don't like it do you?" I ask, and run my tongue along his shaft.

"Damn you Katniss. Damn you to hell." He hisses in pleasure.

"Guess we'll meet each other there then eh?" I ask, but before he can respond, I take his member into my mouth. He grabs a fistful of my hair, and pushes my head down. I come up, and repeat the act. Just when he's about to climax, he drags my up, and stands me up. I'm backed against a wall, and he picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist, and he shoves himself into me. I let out a scream, and he pumps in and out of me.

The first time we had sex, he allowed me to adjust, but when he found out I liked it rough, he didn't wait. It always brings me to climax faster when he's rough.

"Katniss, oh _God_." He moans, nipping at my neck. That'll leave a bruise. I realized I'm clawing at his back and saying his name like a prayer.

"I'm close. Haymitch." I say breathlessly.

"Then let's ride this out right." He whispers in my ear. He pulls all the way out, gives me a cocky smirk, and slams all the way into me. It takes three more of those for me to climax, riding the ecstasy out in waves. I tighten around him, and that brings him to an end too. I'm repeating his name like a loon, and his nails are digging into my hips. We sink down the wall to the door, where he pulls out.

"We can't keep doing this." He whispers.

"Let's milk it while we can." I say. He stands, and lifts me into his arms, carrying me to his bedroom. He lays me down on the red silken sheets, and kisses me fervently.

"I love you honey." He says.

"I love you too." I say, as he sends me to a new form of pleasure.

**I don't know guys, I don't. Just leave in the reviews weather or not you want me to elaborate on the Effie/Peeta bit. Alright, goodbye.**


	3. Stay With Me Sweetheart

**I just had to. My Hayffie feels have sky rocketed.**

Effie pulls Katniss' name from the reaping bowl, and for a split second, her mask falls.

What Haymitch sees, makes him look away. All the pain, all the horror and fury and realization, is etched into her features. As if now, now she realizes how bad just things are. A single tear allows itself to escape before she recomposes herself, and crosses over to the male ball. She picks up the small slip, clutching it between her long slender fingers. Then she walks over to the microphone, opens the slip and-

Another tear.

"Haymitch Aber-"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Peeta pushes the older man back, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Well come on up." Effie chimes, once more putting on her facade. Peeta takes stage, and everything follows as normal. They're about to go into the Justice Building when two peacekeepers grip the two teenagers.

"I get to say goodbye!" Katniss shouts.

"Katniss! Katniss!" Prim yells after her. Even Effie stands, shocked with her surroundings until Haymitch grabs her arm, dragging the two out of the square and to the car. Once entering the car, Haymitch turns on her.

"Effie," he says gently. She just shakes her head.

"Train." She says. Haymitch nods in understanding, and they ride in more silence. When they do arrive at the train, the kids are nowhere to be found. Effie waits for the peacekeepers to leave before guiding Haymitch to her room. The second she closes the door, he captures her lips in his. The kiss lingers longer than need be, but eventually Effie pulls away, resting her head on his chest.

"Effie, you can't crack now. You can't drop the mask. You know he's suspicious, and dropping the mask would just mean-"

"Would just mean my imminent death." She says darkly. Haymitch nods.

"We get to that Capitol, you play it off like they're your tributes. Yours. Your victors. And you can't help but feel sad that you're losing them. Just an escort mourning her first victors." He says. Effie turns her head.

"I only cried, because I read your name. And in a guilty filthy way... I'm glad Peeta volunteered because if you had gone back in and never come home..."

"Home is where your heart is. My heart is with you." He remembers his father saying something similar to his mother.

"My heart is with you." She echoes, and smiles.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Haymitch!" Effie screams as the arena explodes.

"Yes, Effie I know. They'll be here in a second. I've got your things, now let's go!" he says, tugging her arm. She is glued to the TV.

"EFFIE!" he shouts at her. She shakes her head, and kisses him. Her nails trailing through his clean hair.

"No. I'm not going." She says gently, after pulling away.

"Effie, please. Please come with me. I need you, to come with me." He begs.

"Haymitch, I can distract them. I can give them a cold trail." She says.

"But they'll kill you. Let's go." He begs. He reaches into his jacket.

"No." She says with finality. He is crying now, his blue eyes pleading, begging.

"No." She repeats. Haymitch can hear their footsteps. Finally, he retrieves a pistol.

"Fight them off, for as long as possible." He says. She nods, and gives him another long kiss. He turns and takes the stairs up to the roof. With shaking hands, Effie turns to the penthouse door. Two peacekeepers barge in, and she shoots. It's only thirty minutes before she runs out of ammunition and they over power her, knocking her out.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Effie?! Effie!" Haymitch calls, running through the dark cells.

"Haymitch... We're running out of time!" Gale calls. In his arms, a sleeping Johanna Mason.

"Fuck off! Effie!" he turns through the long hallways, until he comes to a room with 'Effie Trinket' scrawled in beautiful gold letters. He takes the key a rebel guard by the name of Leeg 1 hands him and opens the door. He sees her, small, fragile, and filthy. It reeks of urine and death in the room, so he quickly picks her up and they leave. Gale with Annie. Peeta and Johanna stumbling with the help of Boggs. Plutarch taking lead, directing them out of that place. Leeg 1 and 2 guard Haymitch and Gale, shooting anyone to run at them.

"Haymitch... is that really you...?" her small voice squeaks from his arms.

"Stay with me, princess. Stay with me." He answers her.


End file.
